Big Three Fight
by Retrobution
Summary: What happens when all the Big Three fight? Chaos and lots of trouble. In this story Percy doesn't have his Achilles Heel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase awoke to the sound of a burning smell. She took out her dagger and quietly sneaked out the door. Seeing the sight in front of her she gasped. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were all facing each other with angry looks on their faces. They each had their weapon in their hands. Thalia had Aegis and her spear. Percy had riptide and Tyson's shield. And Nico had his Stygian Ice sword with no shield to protect himself with. _This is either the Stoll brothers or Drew is being really stupid right now_ she thought. Chiron was standing behind them trying to stop the fight. Mr.D was looking bored as always and the Stoll brothers had a videocamera in their hands and had already started recording. Drew was watching the whole scene with an amused grin on her face.

"What happened?" She yelled over the noise to another camper watching the scene.

"Drew was being really, really stupid!" The camper replied. "Apparently the Stoll brothers asked her to do it."

_So it was both of them_ Annabeth thought.

"But why did they ask her?" She asked.

"It's because they're both stupid I told you."

"The actual reason."

The camper sighed. "They're recording it for Hephaestus TV ok? They think it's funny when it broadcasts live on Olympus. Now stop talking I wanna watch this."

Annabeth looked at the camper and realized that she had been talking one of the Hermes kids. No wonder he'd been so rude. She ignored him and walked to another section where she could get a better view.

"It's obvious that you and Nico stole Aegis and my spear. It was on both your beds!" Thalia yelled.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as if Zeus was agreeing with her. Annabeth didn't think the sky could get any darker than this though. The clouds were swirling around in a repeating circle and the sky was a dark grey almost black. Lightning flashed across them dangerously daring them to disagree.

"If it was on my bed then why do you have them now?" Percy responded angrily.

The waves crashed against the rocks hitting repeatedly.

"Because I took them from your beds that's why kelp brains!" Thalia yelled.

More lightning flashed from the sky.

"For the gods sake Zeus stop doing that!" Nico yelled at the sky.

"Oh that's not Zeus Nico, it's me." Thalia said smirking.

"Oh you think that we stole your weapons Thalia? Percy stole my Stygian Ice sword!" Nico yelled not caring what she said earlier.

"So it all adds up to Percy..." Travis commented mysteriously.

"That's not true! You guys stole my weapons and damaged my shield!" Percy retorted. "You made a dent in my head on the shield!"

"That's not me Percy you always had a dent in your head, it was always there!" Thalia shouted.

"You want to fight pinecone face?"

"Bring it on kelp head!"

It was Nico who attacked first. He shadow travelled to Percy since Thalia didn't do anything to him. He swung his sword and bought it down to Percy's stomach. He dodged and made a water trident appear. He aimed it at Thalia who quickly rolled out of the way. She began conjuring all her energy up to her fingers and created the biggest lightning bolt she'd created. She aimed it to the two boys. Nico ducked in time but Percy wasn't so lucky. He had created a wall of water before him but it was an inch away to protect his shoulder. The lightning hit his shoulder at full speed and he screamed. He dropped riptide and clutched his shoulder which was now completely singed and bleeding. He didn't give up though. Yelling in pain he picked up riptide and attacked Thalia one on one, ignoring Nico.

"Now in pain what will Percy do?" Connor commented.

Ignoring Connor's comment Percy kept on slashing and defending. If only Nico wasn't there he might have a chance of winning but he _was_ there. Now it was two against one.

"Not a fair fight but he'll fight until the end!" Travis continued commenting.

Nico summoned five dead soldiers and made the target Percy. He defended himself and made five blocks of ice for the skeletons. He blocked riptide against Thalia, and counterattacked and disarmed Thalia's spear.

"Now only with Aegis what will Thalia do?" Connor asked dramatically.

Travis gasped loudly for effect but he didn't need to. Thalia bumped her shield into Percy's face but he ducked and it hit Nico instead. He flailed around trying to keep balance. Thalia took this as an advantage and kicked him in the shin. He hissed in pain and fell on the rough ground.

"And Nico is OUT!" Travis said shouting out the last bit for effect.

Connor dragged Nico out of the ring.

"And now it's only Percy and Thalia!" Travis yelled.

Thalia dodged a hit and rolled out of the way to grab her spear. Clutching it in her hands she struck Percy in the other shoulder. He screamed in pain but still didn't give up. Instead he tightened his grip on riptide and in a battle cry he kicked Thalia is the ribs and put riptide on her neck.

"And Percy wins! No wait Thalia doesn't give up!" Connor said.

Thalia quickly threw a punch at Percy face. It didn't do much but it had and effect. He staggered back and Thalia put her spear on his jaw. At the same time Percy put riptide on her neck.

"And it's a tie!" Travis cheered.

Annabeth made her way to Drew.

"Alright Drew you've had your fun now undo it!" She said in her face.

"Why? It's funny." Drew replied.

"Do you want them to destroy your cabin? Do it!"

"Fine, fine you don't have to be so stupid. You could have just asked nicely."

"I did." Annabeth attempted to say calmly.

Drew ignored her and snapped her fingers. Instantly Percy and Thalia took a step back.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Now that Percy was back to reality he hissed in pain at his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked at Drew and the Stolls dangerously calm.

"You know what guys forget it. If you don't want to answer us. Fine. We already figured it out anyway. Come on guys let's go. Meeting my cabin now." Percy said.

The other big three followed him. Once they were in his cabin he locked the door.

"Did you really figure it out?" Nico asked.

"What else? Drew and the Stoll brothers videotaping. That means that Drew used charmspeak to make us fight and the Stolls videotaped the whole thing." Percy responded.

"You know what we should do?" Thalia asked grinning. She didn't wait for a reply. "Payback."

**A/N: Can you guys tell me what they should do? Also I'm not the person who says REVIEW but if you like the story and if you are logged in then please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

"Great idea Thals!" Percy complimented. "But what do you want to do?"

"Have Annabeth record it and broadcast it to Hephaestus TV. Send an anonymous note to the Stolls and Drew and tell them to come to the forest, and then attack them." Thalia said simply.

"No, no, no we could get in trouble and anyways we should just steal their most prized possessions, and throw it outside the camp borders." Percy responded frowning at Thalia's idea.

"I say we go with Thalia's idea." Nico said supporting Thalia's idea.

"How do you want to do it though?" Percy asked.

"Actually I have another idea. We can just give them each a training sword and throw them outside the camp borders." Thalia laughed.

"Go Thals!" Nico cheered.

"We'll do it but I want to add in my idea." Percy stated. "You have to have a reason for throwing them out of the borders right?"

The other two nodded looking interested.

"Like I said before steal their most valuable item and throw it out to the borders. Also bury it and make sure Drew finds hers first."

"Why?" Thalia asked grinning.

"Because then she'll find it first then she'll have to dig it up but since she's a daughter of Aphrodite she won't like it that she has to get her nails dirty. So naturally she has to ask the Stoll brothers. They'll do it, and after she gets hold of it she'll run into camp. Also being the coldhearted person she is she'll leave the Stoll brothers by themselves. I don't think she'll call for help being the person she is now."

"Percy can think!" Nico gasped dramatically.

Percy punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Actually Nico it's a good idea." Thalia said.

"Thank you Thals."

"But I have to agree with Nico. Percy can think!"

Percy groaned and lay down on the bed. When his shoulders made impact with the bed however he hissed in pain.

He looked down on the floor and then at his shoulder. Blood was dripping slowly from both his shoulders like a fountain. He had no idea how he didn't notice that.

"Thals, Nico get me some nectar!" He said hissing in pain.

Thalia and Nico looked over from the rock, paper, scissors game they were playing. When they saw his shoulder they immediately started getting up.

"Where's the nectar?" Thalia asked hurriedly.

"In my bag, first zipper."

She hastily opened the zipper and got out the nectar and some water. She gave them to Percy. He drank the nectar first savoring the taste. When he drank enough, he took out the water and healed his wound as best as he could. Nico watched his cousin worriedly. As annoying as he was he was still his cousin. He acted like his big brother even when he'd been so evil to him after Bianca died. But they had nothing to worry about. After the nectar and water, the wound was completely healed showing no scars or marks. Nico and Thalia watched, still amazed at how their cousin's power worked. Percy sighed in relief, happy that his shoulders weren't bleeding anymore.

"One problem though, how do you steal from the best thieves?" Nico asked.

"Um..." Percy faltered. "We can do it they're doing their activities. We can day to Chiron that we're still shaken up from yesterday so we can take a break."

"Well, well, well, not bad Kelp Head." Thalia said patting him hard on the back.

He leaned forward at the effect of the pat. Thalia laughed, and Nico cracked a smile.

"Ok do you guys know what to do? I'll go for Travis. Nico you go for Connor, and Thalia you go for Drew." Percy said after he'd regained his breath.

"Why do I have to do Drew?" Thalia asked him. "It's not because I'm a girl right?"

"If you don't want to get revenge on Drew then who do you want to get it on?" Nico asked.

"Oh forget it."

Nico grinned.

"Wait what do we do when we get out of your cabin? What do we tell the people what we did here?" Thalia questioned Percy.

"Just run back to your cabin. Nico can shadow travel and you can just run to your cabin, it's not that far."

"Ok, see you Perce. See you Thals." With a wave Nico shadow travelled out if this cabin and back to his own.

"See ya." Thalia waved to Percy and ran, using the wind to make her faster.

Percy lay down on the bed thinking about tomorrow which wasn't long.

The next day all of then woke up early to tell Chiron that they wanted to skip their activities.

"Chiron," Thalia approached the centaur cautiously. "You know about yesterday right? Well can we all relax for today?"

Chiron looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yes child, you may."

"Thanks Chiron!" The three cousins chorused.

Chiron nodded still thinking if he'd made the right choice.

"Come on guys we need fake handwriting. Any of you guys want to do it?" Percy asked.

Thalia pointed her finger towards Nico.

"He should do it, because they'll know it's a boy so we'll be less suspecting."

"Then why can't Percy do it?"

Thalia shot him a glare. Grumbling Nico got out a pencil and write down in messy handwriting: _If you want your things back then get it outside the camp borders at midnight. Come alone or else I'll... _Nico wrote.

"There," Nico said, "that ok?

"Could do better but its ok I guess." Thalia commented.

Nico responded with a huff. Percy just grinned.

"I grabbed their schedule. They have archery in ten minutes, and the Aphrodite cabin has it with them its perfect!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Since when did you become a thief Thals?" Nico questioned.

"Since Drew charmspoke us."

Nico became quiet after that.

"Guys let's go now, nine minutes are over Nico come with me, Thalia sorry but you have to go by yourself." Percy said sincerely.

"S'okay, see you guys later." Thalia responded.

With a wave she was gone.

"Well let's go, Nico can you shadow travel us to the Hermes cabin?"

He nodded. Percy held on to his shoulder and soon they were in the Hermes cabin.

"Ok, you go in Connor's space and I'll go in Travis's one." Percy said quietly.

"How do you know what's valuable? Everything's probably stolen." Nico whispered back.

"Not if they earned something." Percy grinned while holding up a dangling medal. "The Hecate cabin probably enchanted it so it's written in Ancient Greek. It says 'First Place in Running."

"How'd you get that?"

"It should be somewhere here."

Percy looked under the pillow but didn't find anything.

"It was here for Travis."

Nico groaned when Percy searched around.

"Perce give up, he obviously hid it in a different spot."

"I know that Nico but where?"

Nico shrugged and made a face that said 'I dunno'. He looked out the window and saw the entire Hermes cabin come walking down to their cabin.

"Perce quick they're coming back!"

"I'm looking for it, but- got it!"

Percy stuffed the two notes down on the bed of the Stolls. They quickly went out the window just when the door to the Hermes cabin burst open. Outside Nico had shadow traveled him and Percy back to the Poseidon cabin. Thalia was sitting on the bed looking bored.

"What took you so long?" She demanded.

"It was him!" Nico defended pointing at Percy.

"What? No it wasn't-"

"You were searching for the medal so you took so long!"

"No reply from Jackson?" Thalia said. "Well then the truth has been spoken."

Nico smirked in victory. Percy huffed and lay down on his bed.

"So what did you get Thals?" Nico asked.

Thalia pointed to the thing she was holding. "It's her entire makeup kit from home."

The two cousins nodded.

"So we'll bury it at around ten or so and plant the camera in a tree or something." Percy suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Thalia exclaimed. "We put the camera gently on Peleus, because he'll be watching they're entire moves."

"Great idea as always Thals." Percy said dryly.

"Thanks!" Thalia said brightly.

"Guys it's 9:00pm maybe we should hurry up and bury it now. It'll take a long time." Nico interrupted.

"How did the time go so fast?" Percy asked. "Is it our grandpa coming to our aid?"

"Who's grandp-" Thalia began then stopped. "Not funny Percy. How could you think of Kronos as your grandpa?"

They all grimaced at the thought, even Percy who said it in the first place.

"Come on guys let's go I have the camera." Nico said, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

The other two stood up and followed Nico who had shadow traveled outside just before the camp borders. Percy and Thalia struggled to catch up. When they arrived they panted, trying to make it quiet.

"Peleus buddy," Percy started. "Don't alert Chiron when we go out ok? And later do you mind wearing this?"

Percy showed him the tiny camera. The dragon just snorted in response. He assumed it meant a yes but just invade he stepped one step to the outside world. Peleus didn't do anything.

"How do you suppose we bury those things?" Thalia asked.

"Easy," Percy replied. "I'll use the water to dig it out Thalia you can use the air to make a hole and Nico you can either ask some skeletons to bury it or bury it yourself."

They started immediately. Thalia used the air and began making a hole super quick. Nico summoned some dead skeletons to do the dirty work for him and Percy attempted to use the water to dig a hole but it failed. Soil plus water means growth.

"Thalia can you help me?" Percy pleaded.

Thalia laughed at his failure and since she was done with her own, she started working on Percy's as well. Of course they buried the hole far away from the borders. When they all finished Percy gently placed the camera on Peleus and together they all ran back to their own cabins.

The next day Percy ran back to Peleus to collect the camera. He pressed the recording on stop. Grinning he got the camera and sent it to Olympus, live on Hephaestus TV.

**A/N: I know that the other chapter was short compared to this one, but I can't help it if it was short. I'm not forcing anyone, but if you like it, are logged in and feel like doing this then please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N: For the first video they're only going to comment.**

Meanwhile on Olympus...

All the gods were in the throne room when a recording popped up unexpectedly.

"HERMES!" Zeus roared.

"Yes father." Hermes replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"See what that is."

Hermes nodded and slowly made his way to the recording. Inside there was a note: _Fight of the Big Three._ Hermes read it with confusion.

"What does it say?" Athena questioned.

"Fight of the Big Three." Hermes read out loud.

"Father, have you had any fights lately?" Artemis asked.

Zeus looked confused. "No, I have not. Although there was a thunderstorm brewing in Camp Half Blood."

"That's it!" Athena exclaimed. "The Big Three, they're demigods. They must mean Thalia, Nico, and Percy."

"But why would they fight?" Poseidon asked in worry of his son.

"I don't know but I want to find out!" Ares said, excited for a fight.

"I'll get my TV!" Hephaestus offered.

He didn't wait for an answer. He went out the throne room and a few minutes later he came back with a HD TV. He plugged the recording in the TV so it could show up in HD. The recording started playing and Ares had a gleeful look on his face.

"Aphrodite, your daughter charmspoke my son?" Hades asked her when it began playing.

"Hermes your sons asked Aphrodite's daughter to charmspeak my daughter?" Zeus asked Hermes.

"The Stoll brothers are recording this?" Poseidon asked to no one in particular. "What is this?"

"Its called war my dear uncle." Ares said concentrating on the fight.

"A maiden committing a fight to men?" Artemis asked as Thalia hit Percy on the shoulder.

""NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hades cried out as the Stoll dragged Nico out of the challenge ring.

Zeus smirked but his face fell when Percy put riptide on Thalia's throat.

"Ha!" Poseidon yelled happily.

"Not so fast brother." Zeus responded recovering quickly from his daughter's loss.

Thalia kicked Percy and when he staggered back she put her spear on his jaw just as he put riptide on her neck.

Zeus and Poseidon glared at each other while Hades looked at his hands in shame. _Why did Nico have to lose_ he thought unhappily.

"Percy should have won; after all he did it the first time!" Poseidon argued.

"Thalia kicked him back and he lost balance, so she doesn't give up!" Zeus defended.

"It was a tie Uncle P." Hermes commented.

"That's what you call war!" Ares added pumping his fist in the air.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves; here eat some cereal it'll help calm you down." Demeter snapped her fingers and thirteen bowls of oat cereal appeared beside their thrones. "Eat up!"

Nobody wanted to eat the cereal but Apollo tried it first.

"Cereal," He began dryly, "yum."

Soon the rest followed under Demeter's glare. There was a lot of munching and when it was done she snapped her fingers again.

"I knew you'd love it!" Demeter said happily. "Here's another round!"

Another bowl of cereal appeared. The gods groaned but just then a tiny recording chip landed on Hermes's head.

"Ow." He said still weak from the cereal.

He picked the chip and examined it from his fingertips.

"Revenge of the Big Three." He read out loud.

Hermes and Aphrodite looked worried for their children's safety while Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades began yelling.

"I hope Nico destroys them!" Hades yelled loudly.

"Attack them Percy come on!" Poseidon shouted when he heard the word revenge.

"Destroy them Thalia!" Zeus cheered.

Athena rolled her eyes at her rivals cheering. Artemis looked strange.

"A maiden?" She asked slowly, "getting revenge?"

Ares cheered the loudest.

"Two wars in one day? Woohoo!" He cheered.

"Could you put it in Hermes?" A voice called out quietly.

Everyone turned to look at the direction of the voice. Hestia was sitting near the fire and looking at them. Hermes smiled at her.

"Sure thing," he said and placed the chip in the TV.

Before it started the gods smiled at Hestia. Out of all the gods she never seemed to make a single enemy. She smiled back and the clip started playing.

**The Stolls and Drew came, and slowly stepped a foot outside the borders. Each had a training sword in their hands.**

"What's this supposed to be?" Ares asked looking crestfallen.

Nobody replied.

**"So where is it?" Drew asked in an annoyed tone.**

"Where's what?" Ares asked again.

**The Stolls looked at the ground and frowned**.

**"It's buried." Connor said. "And this is where yours is."**

**Drew squealed, "It's buried? I'll break a nail, and get dirty and my hair!"**

"Typical Aphrodite children." Artemis shook her head while glaring at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite just huffed.

**"Yup." Connor answered.**

**"How are you supposed to dig it?" Drew asked.**

**"Us? What about you?" Travis looked at Drew.**

**"I charmspoke them so could you please do it for me?" Drew asked sweetly.**

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all glared at the TV.

**The two brothers looked at each other. Without a word they both sighed and began digging with their hands.**

Hermes looked surprised at their behavior but smiled proudly.

**"A monster look! Oh please kill it!" Drew yelled hiding behind Travis.**

"Doesn't she have any common sense?" Artemis commented.

Aphrodite glared at her.

**"Travis you go I'll dig." Connor said while continuing to dig. "After all, she is hiding behind you. You're her hero!"**

"The only hero she has is the posters on the wall." Artemis said.

"Stop commenting on my children!" Aphrodite whined.

**"Oh shut up." Travis grumbled and took out his training sword. He began fighting while Connor continued to dig. He chopped the empousai's head off ad looked at Connor who finished digging. He took out her makeup kit and she lunged for it.**

**"Give it here!" She yelled.**

**"If you want it you'll have to take it!" Connor yelled.**

"Isn't that what she said?" Ares asked.

**"That's what I just said." She responded with a blank look.**

"Oh," Ares said while the other gods laughed.

**"Gods Drew I was just trying to annoy you." He said and gave it to her**

**She took it and ran off back into camp.**

"Wha? She didn't help them at all?" Hermes asked looking angry.

**"Get help will you!" Travis hollered.**

**"Did she hear us?" Connor asked him with a blank look.**

**"Dunno," came his intelligent response.**

**"Come on let's find ours."**

**They walked around patting the ground until they felt theirs. The places were too far away from camp. They began digging quickly but every ten seconds a monster came. It was all too easy, and they finished in no time until they heard Peleus snort loudly. They ran back as quickly as possible but it was too late. Chiron was already waiting for them with Mr.D who was looking bored as always.**

**"Big House," Chiron said, "now." **

**He swung the Stolls on his back and galloped back to the big house.**

**After that came a long silence and the scenery stayed the same.**

"Isn't it going to do anything?" Ares said looking disappointed.

"Let's find out." Apollo said and fast forwarded it until a person came.

He put it back on normal mode.

**Percy Jackson came into view, and with a grin he stopped the recording.**

"That was supposed to be revenge?" Was the only thing Ares said.

**A/N: And finished!**


End file.
